Use of motion sensor enabled systems has become ubiquitous particularly in relation to automatic switching of outdoor and indoor lighting and activation of cameras and alarm systems.
However, such systems can typically only be activated by physical motion within a fixed field of view, but will not allow for triggering via other means, such as for example remote electronic communication.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for triggering motion detectors, such as passive infrared motion detectors, and activating motion detector enabled systems.